1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image capturing array system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a compact image capturing array system applicable to a mobile terminal.
2. Description of Related Art
An image scanner is a device that optically scans an image of an object surface and converts the image of the object surface into a digital image, such as a desktop scanner. A magnification of the desktop scanner equals to one, i.e. a size of an image equals to a size of an object. As a result, a volume of the desktop scanner is huge and unfavorable for being carried. Moreover, a cost of an image sensor of the desktop scanner is high.
With the popularity of mobile terminals, the functions of the mobile terminals are continuously improved so as to satisfy the demand of consumers. A conventional mobile terminal with an image scanning device is disclosed. The mobile terminal can be used to scan images. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be integrated with fingerprint identification function. That means the owner of the mobile terminal can use a fingerprint thereof as the code of the mobile terminal so as to protect the permission and the personal privacy. However, the size of the mobile terminal is still too large, and the image distortion is excessive. Therefore, the mobile terminal cannot satisfy the requirements of compact size and high image quality.
Other conventional mobile terminal with a lens linear array of micro-lenses can reduce a size thereof. In a single scanning, process, a partial image of the object surface captured by the lens linear array of micro-lenses is a narrow segment. The lens linear array of micro-lenses has to move with respect to the object so as to capture a complete image of the object surface. That means the mobile terminal obtains the complete image of the object surface by a plurality of sequential scanning processes. It is time-consuming, and a probability of misidentification is increased.